Why is moving never easy?
by yuuki marie
Summary: Roxas and family have recently moved to Radiant Garden where he finds old friends, new love interests and an old enemy that let him escape once, will Roxas be able to keep his family and friends safe or will they finally claim what they wanted all those years ago? Rated M for later chapters


_**Hey guys sorry for going missing for a while but I'm back! Updates will be happening in the next few weeks! Here's my new one for now!**_

_**Here we have 'Nice' on our side organization members, occ Sephiroth but only when his family isn't in trouble! Hope you enjoy it…**_

_**Chapter one: New town.**_

'"_**Stay here, don't make a sound. Don't move." The ten-year-old nod as his brother ran from the bushes back on to the battlefield. **_

_**He was covered in blood and ash; he could hear people screaming as they were slaughtered, bullets and blades slicing through skin as the ground became stained with red.**_

_**He felt a rough pressure on his head as he was yanked backwards from the bush and pulled towards a group of screaming people.**_

"_**Nobody move!" Staring down the barrel of a gun his voice was caught in his throat, he couldn't move… was he going to die? Why? Why was this happening?**_

"_**By order of The Shinra Corporation all persons in the town of Niebelhiem are to be executed."**_

_**Execution? For what reason? What had they done wrong? **_

"_**Take aim!" Mothers hugged their children close, the soldiers cocked their guns and he could feel anger building inside him. **_

_**Protect**_

"_**Fire!" and the triggers were pulled. People screamed but they weren't hit. The bullets reflected and people looked round, eyes were on him.**_

_**They fired again and again but they weren't getting through him, he could feel something building inside him. Like electricity but stronger, he raised his hand and they were hit with a force that knocked their heads clean from their shoulders. He recoiled staring at his hands in horror… **_

_**He just killed seven men… he turned to the people crowded on the floor and saw fear but also gratitude. "Run… GO RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" what if he killed them too? They ran from him and he ran back to the bush.**_

_**He looked around, there were people lying dead in front of him. He could see his brother in the distance fighting off a man, his brother was pushed to the ground and he saw red.'**_

Roxas Strife jumped out of his sleep; he looked around to find he was in his bedroom and not in the middle of a massacre. He rubbed his eyes and took in the band posters littering his walls, he was in his bedroom, it had been a long time since he dreamt of that day.

"Roxas are you up?" His dads voice travelled through the door and he groaned, "I'll take that as a yes! Now get up or I'm not talking you into town!" He had recently moved to Radiant Garden for his dads company, he lived in a nice little town called Twilight town, Radiant Garden was bigger new unfamiliar territory.

After he was showered and dressed he made his way down stairs and slumped onto the chair next to his dad. Roxas had two dads, one wasn't really his dad it was his older brother Cloud Strife, who had met and fallen in love with Sephiroth Genova many years ago. Though Roxas and Sephiroth were so similar in personality you would think they were blood related, Roxas looked like a smaller version of Cloud.

Cloud placed two mugs of fresh coffee down for the 'not so fond of the morning people' they ate their breakfast and cleaned up while Cloud ran up stairs to get changed.

"Are you nervous to start school in a few days?" Sephiroth asked Roxas, Roxas shrugged, "Just be careful Roxas okay? Make sure you don't…"

"Dad I'll be fine, I'll never take it off." Roxas placed a hand over his star like pendant that hung around his neck, Sephiroth's company specialized in magical objects and sealing pendants, they replaced/repaired weapons and such, after much research they found the seal for Roxas' power, a power called the key blade, rare but not unheard of the keyblade bearers are known as the strongest people because of their ability. Roxas wasn't even aware of the fact he had summoned a key blade let alone two. Two is unheard of unless they had been gifted with a higher evolution form solely used for combat.

Roxas' key blade's power varies on Roxas' emotions, his feelings and what is inside his heart, they grow more powerful the stronger the emotion.

Cloud came bounding downstairs giving Sephiroth a smooch before pulling Roxas out to the garage and onto the back of his death trap (his motorbike) and rode them into town.

He was to start Radiant Garden University in a few days time; the year had already started so he was going to be the new kid.

Cloud was dragging Roxas into town for school supplies, new clothes and food while Sephiroth finished unpacking with help from the Samurai beings Roxas may or may not have summoned without Cloud knowing.

Samurai were long tall and grey, they wore a mask over their face and their feet didn't touch the ground. They were a form of Heartless called nobodies.

Heartless were people who had become corrupted by the darkness or people that had died, their hearts left them and they were reborn into heartless.

Wild heartless were dangerous where as most of them were harmless, most people kept them as pets or summons.

Roxas doesn't know why he can summon the samurai but he's not complaining. Among the nobodies the samurai were one of the strongest.

"Cloud I am not trying on every goddamned thing! We know my size!" Roxas whined. He hated shopping with Cloud.

"But Rox you've grown and all your jeans are so torn they are like strings now stop whining and try them on!" He pushed his brother into a changing room.

Roxas scowled at the door before he turned around and blushed scarlet.

Looking rather surprised and confused was a beautiful silver haired boy around his age maybe older standing shirtless and god did he look good shirtless.

Roxas reached backwards for the handle only to discover Cloud had locked it from the outside, he couldn't find his voice and the other boy remained frozen.

His bright turquoise eyes were locked onto Roxas' own sapphire, when Roxas found his voice.

"Cloud are you out there let me out!"

There was no response. Apparently Cloud had wondered off to another part of the shop looking for more clothes to throw at Roxas.

He turned to the boy horrified as he stammered out his next words, "I'm so s-sorry. My brother threw me in here..."

The other boy seemingly snapping back to reality quickly pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up, Roxas wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. "I'm Riku. Nice to meet you I suppose?" He smiled sheepishly.

"This is the last damned time I let him take me shopping. My phone is at home as well I can't even phone the prick." Roxas grumbled.

Riku chuckled before he studied Roxas, "So are you new to town? I don't think I've seen you here before."

Roxas gave a nod, "Moved in yesterday, staring university in a couple days time."

"Radiant Garden? I study there too, I'm training to be one of the Keyblade Masters."

Roxas looked at him shocked. Another keyblade wielder?

"You... You can wield it too?"

Riku's eyes widened. "You mean you have one too? That's amazing! I've only met one other person that can hold one!" Riku exclaimed excitedly.

Roxas thought carefully about his next question, "I don't know much about the keyblade, is it true you're able to summon heartless as well?"

Riku pondered that for a moment, "I've heard in rare cases heartless can be summoned by the keyblade barer but the power itself hasn't been heard of in over hundreds of years."

Roxas face palmed himself, "We're both keyblade bearers but were locked in here."

Riku looked annoyed with himself. Roxas shuffled out of his way as Riku summoned his key. It was black and almost looked like a wing, it looked longer than his.

Riku unlocked the door and came face to face with a very confused looking older Roxas.

Roxas flew past Riku and punched his brother's arm. "You dick! You locked me in there and left! There was a person in there you ass!"

Riku watched the brothers spat slightly amused before he cleared his throat.

"Well it was nice to meet you Roxas, do you want to give me your number and I'll show you around when you start in a few days?" Roxas gave a grateful smile and gave Riku his number he had memorized.

He turned to Cloud who was holding back a fit of laughter.

"He has a keyblade."

Cloud stopped laughing. "Can he?" Roxas shook his head cutting him off. "No he can't summon them either."

Roxas stared in awe at the sheer size of the university. It was massive.

Sephiroth looked down at his son with worry flooding through him. He was worried Roxas wouldn't be able to make friends with his powers, people would pick fights with him and if anyone hurt his boy they'd be impaled on his sword and their head on a spoke in their front garden.

"Xemnas!" Roxas yelled excitedly. Xemnas was Sephiroth's brother, also a survivor of the massacre.

He ran over to Xemnas and jumped on his back and the silver haired man fell forward slightly.

"Seven hells Rox you've grown," he smiled and some passing by students stared in shock. Xemnas Genova did not smile. He was cruel cold hearted and the dean of the university.

"Look after him Xemnas. If anything happens to him under your watch I swear to neverland and back..." Sephiroth finished his sentence with a glare that could have frozen all seven hells.

"I see you're still such a worry wart Seph. Don't worry okay."

Little did they know Roxas was going to have a lot of trouble on his first day. And Sephiroth was going to have to sharpen some spikes.

"Here's your homeroom, Saix is your teacher he'll show you to your next class unless you have anyone familiar in here." Xemnas smiled trying to ignore Roxas' smirk. Saix was Xemnas' long-term lover.

He knocked on the door and Roxas followed him in, Saix looked up surprised. "Lunar you have a new student, everyone this is Roxas Strife he'll be with you starting today." And with that he sauntered out the room.

Saix was known for being as emotionless as a rock and as cold hearted as a blizzard. Yet he couldn't help but quirk a small smile at his 'nephew' he had grown indeed.

"Roxas he didn't tell me you were coming today, you have grown up."

"I'll bet he didn't tell you, you know what he's like. Anyway I'll be in your care from today Sai." Neither noticed the fact the entire room were silent and had their jaws on the floor.

Roxas scanned the faces before he settled on Riku's and he smiled, the bell rang for first class and Riku came to the front still slightly gob smacked.

"Riku can take me to my class, I'll see you later Saix!" He yelled dragging Riku from the room and down the hall slightly.

"Saix is my uncle of sorts. I've known him since I was little." Riku sobered up at that point now it made sense.

"Oh that explains it, the last time someone called him by his name it was the last time we saw him that day." Riku shuddered.

Roxas chuckled, "I have magical items first, then I'm actually free for the rest of the day."

Riku nodded and they rounded into the courtyard where a fight had broken out.

A red head was fighting a boy they couldn't see and a guy with a mullet was fighting a large tanned male.

"Does he ever stop?" Riku sighed.

"Your friends?" Roxas wondered.

"The red head and the mullet. They fight 3 times a day at least."

Roxas chuckled.

Before he recognised that voice. "Whats the matter chicken?"

His head whipped round to the fight and zeroed on the boy the red head was about to knock out.

His legs darted forward and he jumped in the way of the red heads assault. The red head stood shocked for a moment as Roxas turned to face him.

"Whats the matter chicken wuss are you actually losing a fight?" He grinned as his eyes widened.

"Roxas?! Is that you!" He glomped Roxas from behind resting his head on the smaller blondes shoulder.

He hadn't seen Seifer in years, they hated each other at first and then a drunken night at a party brought them together.

Riku came jogging over to talk to the red head and the mullet.

The red head had not yet taken his eyes off of Roxas.

_Axel's inner thoughts:_

_Holy mother of... He's beautiful. _

Roxas and Seifer were deep in a conversation until Seifer noticed Axel staring.

"What are you looking at fire crotch?" His grip tightened on Roxas. Seifer had always been over protective of Roxas because he knows how fragile the blonde really is. He lightly kissed Roxas' neck and smirked at Axel.

Axel fumed and summoned his chakrams.

"Axel don't! You know he doesn't have a weapon!" Riku tried to reason.

Roxas took a defensive stance in front of Seifer. "I don't know you, but if you don't want to get hurt you wont try to hurt Seifer. If you're Riku's friend you wont do it."

More of Axel's friends gathered and Seifer looked at Roxas with a worried face. He knew he could fight them, but he knows Roxas doesn't like to fight.

Axel charged forward and Roxas held his hand out summoning a Samurai. More of them charged summoning their weapons and Roxas kept Seifer behind him as he drew more of his nobodies.

'We will not fail you master'

Riku stood shocked. Roxas had a summon. But he also had a keyblade.

"Is that all you've got to defend yourself? You're weak! You have no idea! I bet you've never been in a real fight! I'll end you!" Roxas ignored the jab and continued to summon his Samurai's.

They were struggling to fight them; his nobodies were far from weak.

One of Axel's friends snuck up behind them and wedged his scythe into Seifer's side.

Blood poured from his side and Roxas stood motionless.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

His friend's blood…

Roxas released an ear-piercing scream as his necklace shattered.

Wind whirled around Roxas like a storm and his Keyblades emerged with a menacing glow. One almost looking obsidian it was so dark and clear, while the other was silver, almost as if he was holding in his hands heaven and hell themselves. The skies turned dark as thunder rippled through the clouds and Xemnas looked out his window cursing.

Fuu one of Seifer's friends ran to his side and began to heal his wound.

Roxas' eyes glowed almost a hellish red as he launched a keyblade at the scythe wielder.

Riku stared in amazement and in horror at Roxas' skill with the keyblade. He thought Sora was the best at it but apparently not.

The keyblade rebounded off the scythe but not before he was knocked back from the sheer force, he was not expecting the second keyblade and it hit him hard. The scythe flew from his hands and shattered into pieces across the yard, Roxas roared in anger as the wind sliced the atmosphere, with both Keyblades in hand Roxas charged forward for the pink haired male.

A card flew into his vision but the wind sliced through it with ease it was like it was never there. The red head jumped in his way, chakrams clashing with his Keyblades with a force people could feel from yards away.

Seifer was special to him. Seifer had been his lifeline for a long time and he was hurt. He was bleeding and he could die. Seifer couldn't wield a weapon but had extraordinary stamina and strength.

Roxas knocked Axel to the side into a nearby tree knocking the wind out of him.

Roxas dispelled his Samurai's as the ground beneath his hovering body began to crumble. The pressure in the air itself was almost suffocating.

A girl with slicked back blonde hair threw electrically charged knives in his direction and didn't relent her assault, they were knocked away by the wind and Roxas launched his key in her direction cutting deep into her arm. He pulled it back with a clench of his fist and had his eyes locked back onto the scythe wielder.

Xemnas came running out with Saix both looking rather frantic.

Seifer's eyes cracked open, there was a pain in his side but Fuu had managed to close his wound, he sat up and took a look around. His eyes widened in horror.

Without a second thought he ran towards Roxas.

He knows the wind around him wouldn't hurt him; it hasn't hurt him in the past.

He wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist tightly and pulled him back down to the ground. Roxas' eyes seemed to glow their sapphire color as the wind around him stopped and the skies began to shine blue.

His Keyblades vanished and he turned in Seifer's arms sobbing into his shoulder.

He was murmuring words Seifer couldn't make out but this happened every time Roxas used his Keyblades. He gently ran a hand through those soft blonde spikes shushing him.

Xemnas glared down Axel and his friends.

"My office. Fifteen minutes. Go to the infirmary."

Fifteen minutes later there were eight teens sat in the large office, Roxas had calmed down for the most part.

Xemnas opened the top draw of his desk pulling out a small black box. He opened it and pulled out a replacement necklace.

He handed it to Roxas. "You'll have to tell him I need another one." Xemnas almost shuddered.

Roxas scoffed. "As if. You know full well he'd be down here with that katana along with the devil himself and seven hells worth of rage. I'll phone Cid to put an order in."

Xemnas gave a nod before he turned to Axel. "Mr. Flynn. Can you please tell me the rules of fighting a student who cannot summon a weapon if you yourself are a summoner?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "I know I know it's forbidden. Are we not going to discuss the fact that blondie over there put Larxene's arm in a cast, busted Luxord's hand and shattered Marluxia's scythe to pieces with a swing of not one but two fricken Keyblades?!"

Xemnas glared harder at Axel and his badass attitude quickly left him.

"Yes we can, but we can also discuss the fact you drew your weapon first and attacked first after Mr. Strife pleaded you not to, also to the fact that Mr. Rose almost killed Mr. Almasy which set Mr. Strife off? Just because you weren't expecting what Mr. Strife was capable of am I supposed to punish him the same way because you provoked him first?"

None of them had anything to say to that really.

"Mr. Almasy how is your wound?" He turned to Seifer.

"Its fine now, just a niggling pain if I move to fast." He smiled and Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"Detention for all of you, one hour after school has ended. Mr. Almasy you are of course exempt from this but Mr. Strife for putting three people in the infirmary on your first day you will have to attend..." Xemnas trailed off when he saw Roxas smirk.

"That's fine sir but you can explain to you know who as to why I'll be late for dinner."

Cloud Strife was a force to be reckoned with. Sometimes more than Sephiroth.

Xemnas was quiet for a moment, "On second thought I'll let you of with a warning because you didn't actually start anything and you were provoked."

Larxene stood up fuming, "Say what?! The little bastard nearly took my damned arm off!"

She sat back down with the glare sent her way.

"Miss Black, if you value your education you'd do well not to insult my nephew in my presence."

All eyes widened, "And two if you value your heads you'll never give me a reason to have to phone my brother because you caused a fight with his son. Mr. Rose I will inform you, you will have to go out of town to get your scythe fixed."

Marluxia's eyes widened, "Why? Genova opened a shop here a few days ago..."

Dots connected and they gaped at Roxas. Xemnas Genova and Sephiroth were brothers. Sephiroth was Roxas' dad...

"So he's using his family to get out of trouble and flaunt around how rich he is basically?" Axel scoffed and Roxas looked down to the ground tears lining his eyes.

The aura around Xemnas was almost menacing. He opened his mouth but Roxas opened his first.

"Don't, it'll just make it worse. You know I'm quite happy to be so close to the rest of my family after so many years. I'll transfer out by the end of the week, I knew I was going to get all the shit at some point but not on my first fucking day. I'll take the detention I'll see you later." Roxas rushed out of the office and Seifer followed after him after a glare that had heartless stirring in the shadows.

Xemnas slammed his fist down on his desk that made the others jump out of their skin.

"Every fucking time I get my family back. Get out of my office."

They rounded the corridor where they heard voices from further down.

"Rox their cunts. Don't listen to them they don't know anything about you." Seifer tried to reassure him.

"But it's every damn time someone finds out! Remember that girl dated me because she thought my dad was hot! Those guys that tried to kidnap me because they wanted research notes for ransom!" Roxas sighed.

"I know I know but she was crazy any way. I know people treat you differently because of who your parents are but that's not you! Besides you don't need to make any more friends you've got me now."

Roxas chuckled lightly, "I suppose so, and I was so excited to see Xem and Sai again after so many years I forgot to try keep it a secret. Now everyone's going to know and think I'm just a kissass who's going to get away with everything. I mean I thought I'd already started to make friends with Riku, but I'll bet he hates me now too" He sounded upset again.

"Rox the day you become a kissass is the day I come to school without my hat. I would have been excited to! I mean I haven't seen Cloud and Sephiroth since you moved from Hollow bastion to Twilight town, you guys took me in and gave me a family you know and your dad set up that account for me, I owe my life to your family and you Rox. There's nothing wrong with being excited to see your family especially after the shit yours has been through. Its just some people are assholes and think they know everything." Seifer ranted.

"Thanks Sei, shall we go get lunch? My treat?" Roxas offered and Seifer laughed, "That depends. I know a great little shop that sells sea salt ice cream..." Roxas grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"We're going now! I haven't had it in so long!"

They felt slightly bad for eavesdropping Axel felt a tad bit worse for his comment.

_Here's chapter one! Next one will be up soon, reviews are love and motivation guys._


End file.
